Warriors: Couple OneShots
by Brambleberry or Lionflight
Summary: One-Shots of real and made up warrior couples. HAVE NO FEAR, HIATUS IS HERE! This story could be continued since it's all one-shots.
1. BramblexWhite

Brambleclaw padded along with the border patrol, head and tail down. Squirrelflight_ and_ Ashfur were there! And there was Whitewing with her beautiful green eyes…Brambleclaw stopped and shook his head. He was in love with Squirrelflight! Right?

He glanced at Whitewing and at Squirrelflight and right then Whitewing looked beautiful and Squirrelflight looked like a dark forest cat. He shuttered in fear.

"Brambleclaw?" a sweet voice asked. Brambleclaw turned around expecting to see Squirrelflight but it was Whitewing! "um…yeah?" he replied uncertainly. "I need to talk to you." She replied blushing a little bit.

Once they were out of earshot from Ashfur and Squirrelflight he turned and asked "What did you want?". "Well, um this is kind of hard to say" she mewed. "Tell me" he meowed in encouragement. "I think I'm…falling in love with you!" she blurted out nervously. She ducked her head in fear of being hit from the tough warrior. Instead Brambleclaw just stood there with an uncertain grin on his face.

"Why aren't you trying to hurt me?" she asked. "Lately Squirrelflight and Ashfur have been really show offy and I've been falling for you" he admitted. "You've been falling f-for me?" she gasped. Brambleclaw gave a tiny nod. "Oh Brambleclaw!" she exclaimed happily and went over and licked his ear. Brambleclaw purred happily before stopping and sighing "We better head back". "Yes, we should." Whitewing meowed grooming her chest fur to hide her unhappiness. "What if we were mates instead" he meowed cautiously. "Really?" Whitewing squeaked. "I mean if you want to but- I'd loved to!" she exclaimed. Brambleclaw purred in happiness. Whitewing and Brambleclaw twined their tails together and headed back to camp.

"BRAMBLECLAW!" Squirrelflight hissed. "Huh? Wha?" he glanced up at Squirrelflight and meowed "Oh it's you". "What are you doing with _Whitewing_?" Brambleclaw glared at the way she pronounced his mate's name. He knew she had been with Ashfur to make him jealous but he pretended to not know. He didn't love her anymore, he loved Whitewing. "I love Whitewing now, she is my mate." Squirrelflight gasped and stared angrily at him. "You _will _regret that Brambleclaw" she hissed furiously. Brambleclaw blinked as she stomped off. Brambleclaw shrugged and went over to share tongues with Whitewing who was busy trying to groom a bit of fur that was just out of reach.


	2. CrookedxBramble

Crookedstar sat in his den sadly thinking of the one he loved.

_Crookedpaw squirmed in pain as Dapplepelt rubbed marigold on his broken jaw. "Stop being such a kit!" she meowed. "Maybe you shouldn't be rubbing so hard" Bramblekit mewed sweetly. "Your right Bramblekit I was rubbing to hard!" Crookedpaw let out a thankful sigh that Bramblekit was there. Bramblekit nodded happily and winked at Crookedpaw as if saying "I'll handle this" but there was something else he didn't know in that look._

Crookedstar sighed as he remembered the wonderful and beautiful kit.

"_From this moment on Bramblekit will be known as Bramblepaw and she will be training to be the next RiverClan medicine cat" The leader meowed._

_Crookedpaw went over to congratulate Bramblepaw. "Congratulations Bramblepaw" he meowed glumly. "What's wrong?" she asked. "you're a medicine cat apprentice not a warrior apprentice" he admitted. "I think I wanted you as my mate later on" _

Crookedstar twitched as he remembered the awkward moment.

"_Crookedstar?" Brambleberry asked. "Come in" he meowed a little fearful of what was to come. "Mudkit wants to be my apprentice" she mewed. "of course he will be!" he meowed immediately. "And remember when Dapplepelt was treating you to hard with the marigold?" Crookedstar nodded. "Well before that I had a dream you would be leader and I would be medicine cat and we would be secret mates, but StarClan wouldn't mind because our off-spring would be important to save the clans one day._

Crookedstar couldn't help but nod as he thought of Silverstream, Featherpaw and Stormpaw.

_Brambleberry licked Crookedstar's ear in more than just comfort. "It will be ok" she mewed "My dream said we would be medicine cat and leader and have kits and we are" she nodded confidently as she said this. Crookedstar didn't feel convinced but nodded._

"Crookedstar!" Brambleberry called. "Yes?" he replied worried he would get Deja-vu. "Silverkit is ready to become an apprentice!" she meowed clearly talking about _their_ daughter. _"Silverstream will be her warrior name later on."_ He thought.

"_Why did the two kits die?" Crookedstar asked sadly. "Them dieing was the punishment and they would never be special so StarClan decided at least one of our kits could live" Brambleberry replied. "Are you sure?" He asked still glum. "No but we must have confidence in StarClan"_

Crookedstar touched nose to Silverkit's head from this moment on you will be known as Silverpaw and Whiteclaw will be your mentor. Silverpaw looked up at her father with proudness, Whiteclaw was an _amazing_ mentor.

"_I wish she will always be happy" _he thought.

_Silverkit sulked from Graypool's stomach and she looked so breakable. "Do all kits look like that?" he asked her. "Yes they do but she will grow" Graypool replied helpfully. "thank you for doing this Graypool" Crookedstar mewed thankfully. "It's an honor for me you know, to be able to foster a leader's kit"_

Brambleberry let out a cry of pain and then lay still. "BRAMBLEBERRY!" Crookedstar cried. "It's ok Silverpaw will be important, look after her" he heard a whisper. But Graypool knows and she's gone! He gasped. "It's ok Crookedstar, I Love You" he heard the whisper one last time before all was silent.

"_Not Brambleberry! Anything But Her!" He yelled. "You already took my other two kits!"_

All of RiverClan let out cries of pain, sadness and fury. Crookedstar remained silent but in his head he was also crying and yelling. "You will _always_ be remembered" he vowed. "I'll make sure of it". He would spread the story of Brambleberry everywhere with his last breath.


	3. ScourgexViolet

Violet glanced at Barley in fear. "I'll be a little while ok?" he whispered to Violet. "Come back safely." she rasped and gave her brother's ear a quick lick before heading back inside the den. Once Barley had been gone for a few heartbeats Violet slid out of the den and ran toward _his _alley. Once she arrived Scourge was there waiting as he always did. "Violet!" he cried out joyfully, a side_ none_ of BloodClan have ever seen. "Scourge!" Violet mewed in happiness. They both twined tails and began purring happily when Bone arrived. "Hide." Scourge whispered so only Violet could hear. "We've scented two cats sleeping together and we have only figured out one of the scents." Violet heard Bone report. "Well find out who they are!" he hissed in is normal high-pitched voice. "Right away sir." Bone meowed and left. "You can come out now Violet." Violet came out and began her question. "Will we always do this? We're going to get caught eventually." "There's still time." he replied. "If you say so." Violet mewed, completely trusting Scourge.

"We have you surrounded, come out with your claws sheathed." Bone growled to the two cats. Barley knew they could not escape so he just wandered out in surrender. "And the she-cat too." Bone hissed to Barley. "I'm coming." Violet mewed in terror. "Nice choice." he whispered in cold humor to Barley. "We're not mates, we're brother and sister." Barley replied bravely. "Even worse." Bone growled.

"We found them." Bone meowed outside Scourge's den. "What took you so-" Scourge's eyes widened for a moment as he saw who the cats were. "Who is responsible?" he hissed to Barley. "M-Me." Barley meowed in fear. Scourge knew if he didn't kill one of them his secret would be revealed. Scourge glanced at Violet in sadness of what he was going to do. Violet cried in fear of what was to come. Scourge wandered over to Violet and performed an attack that looked deadly but would leave her a chance to survive. "I'm sorry, my love come back some time and it will be solved." Scourge whispered to Violet before telling Bone to go away and take the guards with him. "W-Why did you kill her? Sh-she didn't do anything!" Barley meowed bravely._ If only he were part of the guard _Scourge thought for a heartbeat. "She's not dead, take her to shelter and run away. I will be forced to kill you if you don't." Barley stared at Scourge for a moment when understanding hit him. "You love her don't you? he mewed. "Yes, now go, hurry! I will tell them I scarred you and that you ran away." Barley nodded and grabbed his sister by the scruff. "Oh and Barley, don't say a word to anyone about this." Barley's eyes glowed at the fact Scourge said his name and nodded seriously. "I won't." Scourge watched as Barley dragged his love away from him. "I wish I'll see her again." he whispered in his secret voice, the one Violet always heard, the one no other cat knew about, the one that he loved and would treasure forever.


	4. CedarxTall

"Tell us a story!" Tawnypelt's three kits cried. "Oh all right I'll tell one" Cedarheart rasped. "Yay! Thanks Cedarheart you're the best!" the kits cheered. The kits settled down and stared at Cedarheart with big eyes. "Now what would like to hear about?" Cedarheart asked. "Tigerstar!" Tigerkit exclaimed. "Scourge!"Flamekit argued. The two kits began arguing when Dawnkit asked "why don't you invent one based on a real one?" Both of her siblings stared at her in confusion. "That sounds like everybody will agree if I invent one with Tigerstar and Scourge. "YAY!" the kits cheered. "Well let's begin" Cedarheart rasped

"_What will happen now that Tigerstar has taken over?" the long legged tabby she-cat asked the tabby tom._

Tigerkit squealed with delight that Cedarheart had begun with Tigerstar.

"_Death and destruction" the tom shivered. "We must do something!" the she-cat exclaimed. "What can we do- _Cedarheart paused. _Poppyfoot? The tom rasped sadly. "We mustn't give up, You must agree! Don't you Treeheart?" Poppyfoot exclaimed. _

Treeheart and Poppyfoot? Dawnkit asked confused. "Based on real story" Cedarheart mewed simply.

_Treeheart glanced at Poppyfoot glumly. "In case we die I have something to tell you...I love you" he meowed. _

Tallpoppy came in the den and wondered "Why do those cats' names sound like Cedarheart's and mine? Suddenly it hit her. "Cedarheart!" she called softly. Cedarheart glanced up immediately. "Yes?" he asked. "Is Treeheart you and is Poppyfoot me?" she asked him directly. Cedarheart did not meet her eyes as he murmured "Yes". "Does that mean...you...love me?" she asked him. Cedarheart looked at her eyes for a heartbeat and Tallpoppy saw all she needed to know. "It's ok" she mewed. "I like you too". Cedarheart stared at her in silent shock, mouth wide open. Dawnkit stared at Cedarheart in understanding. "You wanted to let out your feelings in a way nobody would understand". Cedarheart nodded. "But she understood and she likes you too" Dawnkit whispered. Flamekit and Tigerkit began to leave the den. Dawnkit glanced back and forth between Tallpoppy and Cedarheart and ran after her siblings. "Can we be mates?" Cedarheart whispered. "Yes, we can and we will, we mustn't give up! you must agree don't you Cedarheart?" Tallpoppy exclaimed. "Yes I do" Cedarheart nodded silently and couldn't help but think _just like in the story!_ The two cats twined tails and began grooming each other.


	5. BlackxRusset

"Russetfur, come to my den please!" called Blackstar from the highbranch. "Coming Blackstar!" she replied and thought _He is SO annoying_ _that's the 17th time today!_ 'Russetfur, do you know where Tallpoppy is?" _Why does he care?_ She wondered but deep down inside she was jealous. "No sorry Blackstar." She replied and turned around to leave. "Russetfur!" She turned to face him again and sighed "What?" "Can you...stay here...with me?" He asked shuffling his paws. "Why?" she asked softening a little bit. "I like you and I think your pretty that's why I've been coming up with excuses so you would stay." Blackstar shuffled his paws even faster. "Th-that's why you wanted all those weird things?" Russetfur asked him thinking of when he asked her to bring Smokepaw in for his food. "Yes." he meowed looking down. "I will stay here with you and maybe we could...be mates." It was Russetfur's turn to shuffle her paws. "Oh yes!" Blackstar meowed. "That's one of the reasons I made you deputy." he admitted reluctantly. "Really?" she asked a little surprised that he liked her that long. "Yeah." he meowed embarrassed.

"Cats of ShadowClan, today I bring news of who is my mate!" Blackstar meowed from the highbranch. All the she-cats looked at him hopefully. "Russetfur." he meowed. Russetfur looked proudly at her clan mates and gave the she-cats a sympathetic glance. Tallpoppy stared at Blackstar, most hurt of all the she-cats. Meanwhile Smokefoot stared at Russetfur the same way. "BLACKSTAR!" the she-cats cried but you could hear Tallpoppy loudest of all. "Russetfur!" the toms cried and you could hear Smokefoot loudest of all. The toms and she-cats that were mates stared at each other in disbelief and argued that they were cheating on each other. "ShadowClan!" Nobody paid attention. "SHADOWCLAN!" Blackstar hissed. This time everybody paid attention. "This is nothing to cry about, life goes on a usual for you." Blackstar meowed calming his clan. All the clan began crying again and so he sighed and went back in his den with his new mate, Russetfur.


	6. HoneyxBerry

Berrynose padded around camp with the newly named Honeyfern chattering about how great he was. AAnd your awesome and your cool and you- _I know I am aren__t I _he thought. AStop he ordered and immediately Honeyfern stopped. "What is it Berrynose?" she asked. "Look!" he whispered. Honeyfern let out a small gasp. In the bushes in front of them were Lionblaze, Jayfeather & Hollyleaf!

"But Hollyleaf is dead! We honored her!" Honeyfern whispered to Berrynose, terrified. "I guess they just said she was dead or she survived without them knowing." he explained. "Ivykit and Dovekit will need help" Hollyleaf was mewing. "Well your not going to be their mentor" Lionblaze purred. Hollyleaf hmphed and walked away. "Where are you going?" Jayfeather mewed. "Back." She mewed and muttered so Honeyfern and Berrynose had to strain to hear "I hate not being able to die".

"Honeyfern! Berrynose! Uh… what are you guys doing here?" Lionblaze asked finally noticing them. "W-we uh… um…" Honeyfern stuttered. "We saw you" Berrynose meowed simply. Lionblaze gasped but Jayfeather remained silent with a 'so what' expression on his face. "Why aren't you surprised?" Berrynose asked Jayfeather. "I already knew you were there" "and" he interrupted before Berrynose could say anything "Hollyleaf did survive because…" he trailed off realizing how far he had gone. "Go ahead he'll figure out anyway" Hollyleaf mewed coming back from behind a few bushes. Lionblaze nodded give Jayfeather is ok.

"Well Me, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are part of a prophecy and we have powers." Jayfeather explained. "Mine is not getting hurt in battle" Lionblaze meowed. "Mine is going into other cats' dreams and memories" Jayfeather meowed. "Mine is not dying" Hollyleaf mewed. "Hollyleaf!" Honeyfern meowed happily. _I'm so glad she's happy _Berrynose thought.


End file.
